Barry VS the Cybermen
by kyolover16
Summary: the Doctor lands in Central City where him and Martha meets Barry who has to deal with the cyberman with the Doctor's help.


**A/N: This is my first Flash story. I decided to write this for a class that I'm taking and I decided to also put it on here so that others could enjoy it as well. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the original creators of them. Enjoy!**

Barry Allen was walking towards the entrance for STAR Labs when he heard a sound that he had never heard before. He stayed out there for a few minutes and saw a blue box land next to him.

"Here we are. Central City in America the year 2017." A man said dressed in a blue pant suit and red converse sneakers and a woman who wore a pink tank top and a black jacket on top if it and black pants. "Doctor, look." The woman said looking at Barry.

The man looked at Barry and walked over to him fast. "Hi, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Martha Jones. And you are?"

"My name is Barry Allen." Barry said as he shook hands with them both. Barry walked towards the TARDIS. "What is that thing?"

"It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor replied as Barry walked around it.

Barry was about to ask another question about it when he got a text on his phone. "Sorry, I'd love to talk more, but I have a thing to deal with." Barry said before he sped off.

"Doctor, how did he do that?" Martha asked as she fixed her clothes.

The Doctor shook his head in amazement. "I don't know, but I really want to find out." He said as he led Martha to the entrance to the Lab.

"Wow, this is not what I expected from a lab that you made such a fuss about." Martha said as she looked around.

"Hold it right there!" They heard a man say behind them. They both turned around and came to face a man who held a gun to him. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The Doctor looked at the man and said "What is it with humans and guns?"

The man cocked the gun. "What do you mean by humans and guns? Are you a meta human?"

The doctor and Martha shook their heads. "Martha here is a regular human and I am an alien from the planet Gallifrey My Species are called Time Lords. I'm the only one left. What is a meta human anyway?"

Just then, Cisco, one of the workers at the lab, "Joe, what's taking you so long?" He then noticed the Doctor and Martha, "Oh my God. I thought that the Doctor was just a television show character, but here he is along with Martha Jones."

All three looked at him weird. "How do you know who these people are?" Joe asked as je walked close to Cisco.

"Duh, I'm a huge fan of Doctor Who. I just never thought that I'd be meeting him in person. Is there anything that you need our help with, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at the Mexican and said. I'm flattered that you know who we are. No, we don't. I just wanted to check out the lab."

"Guys, are you there. I need some help." Barry said through the intercom.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cisco said as he walked over to the console.

There's a lot of silver men that keep saying 'Delete.'" Barry said.

The Doctor walked over to him and got on the intercom. "They are called Cybermen. They are creatures who take humans and put them into suits. They remove all feeling from you."

Cisco looked at the Doctor's face and knew that Barry needed to get out of there now, before he became one of them. "Barry, just get back to the lab."

"On my way." Barry said. He then ran showed up at the lab. "Is there a way to stop these guys? These guys were weird. I've never seen anything like them before."

"I've fought them before and I thought that I got of them a few years ago. But, apparently, some of them escaped or these were hiding here." The Doctor said.

"Think you could help us out here, Doctor? You have knowledge of them. And I don't know if we have anything that we could come up with anything in a short time. I don't even think a super-speed punch could bring these guys down." Barry asked as he looked at the older man.

"Yeah. You humans always find different ways to get in trouble and then I always have to come and rescue you." The Doctor said as he took of his coat and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Now, the first thing that I want to know is how could you run as fast as you do, Barry?"

Joe shook his head. "You allowed them to see your super speed?"

Barry nodded his head. "I was in a hurry. I didn't think that they would ask about later."

"Were not supposed to know about this?" Martha asked.

"Kind of. But I guess since you've seen it, you should get the full story." Barry said.

"So what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"About a year and a half ago, we were turning on a particle accelerator. It worked for a little while, but then it became unstable. There was some dark energy that went out throughout all of the city, and what people were doing while it was going on, they got powers in it." Cisco explained

Barry then picked up the story from there. "I work as a CSI for the police and I was working on an experiment when lightning came through the roof and hit me. I was in a coma for nine months."

Martha and the Doctor looked at the three men and then the Doctor said. "So you are a meta human then?"

Barry nodded his head. "Yeah, but I save the city from all of the bad ones who use their powers for evil. But then we do have some that are not meta humans, but they need to be stopped as well."

Just then Iris, Joe's daughter called and said "Dad, I don't know what's going on. A robot thing came into Jitters and they are taking people out of here."

Joe looked over at Barry who nodded and ran out of there. "Iris, I need you to hide. Get to a place where they won't be able to get you."

"Ok, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too." Joe said. He then looked at the Doctor and said. "Is there anything that I can do?"

The Doctor nodded his head. You are. Making sure that your daughter is safe."

Joe nodded his head. And then Barry and Iris ran in. "I almost didn't get her out of there in time. They were getting close. How do we stop them?"

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS and came back with a gun. This is a gun that I salvaged from the last time that I fought them. This is made from a skin of a Dalek. Different kind of robots that also have emotions removed. All they want to do is take over the world."

Barry took the gun from the Doctor and said. "Do you want to come with me and defeat these cybermen?"

"Allonzy Barry."

The two men left and together they went to Jitters where Barry last saw the cybermen.

"Doctor, you have no reason to be here." One of the cybermen said as they noticed that Barry and the Doctor was there.

"Yes, I do. You are trying to take over the planet that I love. Why wouldn't I be here to help save it?" the Doctor asked.

In answer to the Doctor's question the Cybermen blasted its gun at him. Barry ran and moved the Doctor before he could get caught by the blast.

The doctor nodded and then took the gun out and shot the two cybermen "Here's a taste of your own medicine."

Barry laughed and the two of them headed back to the lab. Martha met them at the TARDIS. "Thanks for the help." He said as he hugged Martha by before she entered the box.

"You're welcome." The Doctor said. "Make sure that you protect your family and friends. It may be hard sometimes, but it is something that you need to do."

"Don't worry, Doctor. I've got that. Anytime that you want to come back to Central City, you are more than welcome too." Barry said.

"I might take up on that someday." The Doctor said as he started to get into the TARDIS. "You might enjoy watching this." He said before he shut the door.

Barry stood there and watched as the TARDIS disappeared. "Cool." He said before he walked back into the lab to get ready for whatever was going to happen next.


End file.
